


The Five Times Buck Helped, and The One Time He Didn't Have To

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5 times Buck gave help and the one time someone gave themselves up for Buck, 5+1 Things, Abby is mentioned, Buck giving himself up again, Buck's just a lil' cinnamon roll, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Sex, Multi, Swearing, buddie is slightly hinted at, firefam - Freeform, he needs a hug, someone gives him that hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Buck was always there. He was there if you needed to rant, or if you had problems at home and needed a couch to sleep on, but when would someone do the same for Buck?Or:The 5 times Buck helped someone and the 1 time someone helped him without trying too.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Abby Clark, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 278





	The Five Times Buck Helped, and The One Time He Didn't Have To

1: Maddie

Buck groaned as he heard the knocking on his door at 3 am. It didn't let up and Buck groaned again, rolling out of the comfortable heat of his comforter. "Coming, coming!" He yelled once it kept going. The knocking stopped and Buck stumbled down the stairs two at a time. He unlocked the door and found his older sister looking frantic. She had just moved into her new house not too long ago and she would get scared sometimes at night and needed to be in familiar territory.

Buck nodded his head and let the girl in. He waved to his bed and she hugged him quickly before running upstairs. Buck had to be to work in an hour anyway. He brewed a pot of coffee then drank some. Once he had a cup down, it was about 3:30am. He decided he needed to shower before he went to work. He creeped upstairs and passed Maddie sleeping in his bed, curled in the sheets. He smiled and continued on. He took his shower, got dressed, wrote a quick note to Maddie and left the house by 4:45am. He headed off to work, yawning loudly in his car before getting out.

2: Bobby

Everyone had their chores around the firehouse, Bobby included, but something came up with May and Athena and Buck over heard.

"Hey, Bobby. You go do what you need to do for Athena and May, I got you covered." Bobby smiled and thanked Buck, telling him he would make it up to Buck later. Buck just shook his head and waved him off.

"No need, Cap." Bobby left and Buck got to work on not only his own chores, but also Bobby's. Once he was done, he had no life left in him at all. But he wanted to help Bobby. It helped push down his terrible fears that lurked in his brain at all times of the day. When they had a call, Buck nearly collapsed in the shower afterward, but forced himself through it and back home. After all, he had done good and Bobby was grateful.

3: Abby

After Abby's mom had died, she had needed someone there to help her through her own sadness and grief. Buck had been there with takeout and wine for the night. He made her laugh for hours upon hours every night he had been at her house to help her through a depressive episode. Abby had even told him that he had helped her when no one else could've at that time.

"Thanks, Buck. I won't forget this," she said and Buck kissed her cheek.

"Anything for someone as special as you."

4: Eddie

Eddie had that sheepish grin on his face again. Buck knew what that meant. Eddie had something that night and Carla was out too, so he needed someone to watch Christopher for him. Something pining in Buck's brain about how much he knew about the face's Eddie made.

"Hand the kid over. We'll be okay." In truth, Buck had nothing going on tonight so he was happy to watch Chris until Eddie got home. Eddie hugged his friend appreciatively and he kissed Chris' head before leaving Buck and Chris alone in their house.

"So, buddy, what do you want to do until bed time?"

"Drawing!"

"Drawing it is!"

5: Hen

Buck had overheard that Hen had needed someone to watch over Denny and Nina that night because her and Karen were going out for a few hours. Bobby was busy with Michael, Eddie was busy with Chris, Maddie and Chim offered even though they had a date night too, so Buck offered. They all laughed at Buck until they saw the seriousness on his face.

"Are you sure, Buckaroo? It's no problem at all," Chimney replied with furrowed brows. Buck just shrugged. 

"Got nothing better to do anyway. If anything, I wouldn't burn the house down because I'll know how to put it out." His lame excuse of a joke lifted the air a bit and Hen nodded. So, at 6 o'clock, Buck went to Hen and Karen'.

"Thank you again, Buck. You're a life saver." Karen smiled and hugged the taller man. Buck smiled and hugged her back.

"No problem, it's my job." Karen laughed and the two women left Buck alone with the toddler and infant. "This shouldn't be too hard."

+1

Buck had been drained lately. He had no way to really describe it. He had been helping the others as much as he could without seeming too intrusive, or needy. He had been a wreck lately, emotionally and physically. He had putting his all to his jobs and family, but not very much to himself. He worked out like normal, but h didn't eat as normally, or as frequently, he didn't get much sleep at night either.

Buck was drained the morning he walked into work. He jogged to get changed then jogged up the stairs to find Bobby cooking with the other lunging around each other.

"Hey, Buckaroo, you were a bit late this morning. All good at home?" Hen asked and Buck nodded, throwing on a smile for them. It didn't reach his eyes, but it was something for them.

"Yep. All good, just a late night is all." He smiled and sat next to Eddie who immediately slung an arm around his shoulders. Buck instinctively leaned into the touch.

"Really, have anyone over?" Chimney asked with a smirk. Buck chuckled, but shook his head.

_My depression._

"Nah, it was just myself, my hand and my computer." Chimney groaned as Hen started laughing. Even Eddie started chuckling at that. Buck smiled more at that, glad he could make them laugh. Just the fact that he hadn't even needed to try to make them laugh had picked up Buck's mood. When Bobby called them over for breakfast, Eddie kissed his temple.

"Come over tonight and I'll give you more than your hand." The Eddie got up and winked, joining the others. Buck groaned gently. He should really start thinking about what he said more often.


End file.
